Whiskered Kunoichi and Cat Girl Mage
by Perseus12
Summary: After the Eclipse Conflict, the Shinobi Union, the Magical Guilds, and the Kingdom of Fiore were celebrating their victory. As for Naruko and Millianna they did something inside the guest room. Futa Naruko x Millianna.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Fairy Tail_ or _Naruto_ and it belonged to _Mashima Hiro_ and _Masashi Kishimoto_.

 **Pairing:** Futa Naruko Uzumaki x Millianna

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Its been one week since the "Eclipse Conflict" between the Kingdom of Fiore along the Magical Guilds and Shinobi Union against the horde of dragons led by so-called Dragon King (Future) Rogue Cheney along with his allies: the Akatsuki Remnants led by Shin Uchiha and the Ryuuha Armament Alliance led by Garyo, his plan is to manipulate Princess Hisui E. Fiore and (Future) Lucy Heartfilia, for capturing (Present) Lucy Heartfilia and using the Celestial Keys to unlock the Eclipse Gate to summon the dragons, to destroy the Fiore including the neighboring countries then the entire Earthland. While the enemy shinobis plan to continue Madara's goal of 'True Peace' to the Elemental Nations so they decided to form an alliance to Future Rogue.

Unfortunately for them, their plans was stopped or thwarted or foiled by Future Lucy, Fire Dragon Slayer Natsu Dragneel and Konoha Kunoichi Naruko Uzumaki . When she did that, the Future Lucy herself regret for what she had done by sacrificing herself for preventing killing her (Present) guildmates as she smile one last time for seeing (Present) Natsu Dragneel. The combine forces of the Fiore and Shinobi Union have won a victory over the armies of Shin Uchiha's clone army, Garyo's missing-shinobi army, and Future Rogue's dragon army.

Future Rogue gave up of his foolish plan as he tells Natsu to pass the message to Present Rogue to prevent Frosch's death by Gray Fullbuster, Shin Uchiha himself was stabbed by his own clones as they gain conscience of what they're doing then they surrenders to the shinobi forces, and finally Garyo himself got himself obliterated by Naruko's Rasenshuriken. Shin Uchiha's clones were back to Konoha and they put at orphanage where good caretaker Kabuto Yakushi in charge taking care the orphans including the clones that were given their names since Shin didn't give them.

At Crocus, the Flower Blooming Capital, where people/citizens were widely celebrating their victory as they're cheering/praising the shinobis of the Elemental Nations and the mages of the Magical Guilds. King Toma E. Fiore and the Kages made a memorial monument for the shinobis and the mages including Naruko and Natsu, who fought bravely of their lives for the world.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Crocus Palace**

Inside the Great Hall of the Palace, where every shinobi, knoichis, and mages celebrating their victory, like Hisui's punishment is putting a giant pumpkin on her head like her father, Yukino's choosing the guild for her, Tsunade and Cana made a drinking contest, Elfman Strauss and Maito Gai spouting about their 'Flames of Youth' or 'Man', the exceeds enteract with the shinobi summoning animals, Porlyusica began 'talking' with the humans Sakura Haruno and Shizune since she's interest about shinobi medical treatment, Ino Yamanaka talking with mages of the all-female guild Mermaid Heel, Romeo Conbolt talking with Konohamaru Sarutobi about their daily lives, Hinata Hyuuga and Tenten run away from womanizing Trimen of Blue Pegasus, Lyon tried to flirt the Kumo Kunoichi Samui and her reply to him "You're not cool" and he froze himself, Killer Bee rapping with members Quatro Cerberus and they WILDY like it, Sherria Blendy and Wendy Marvell talking with Hanabi Hyuuga and Kurotsuchi, and other things inside the hall. . .

"By strawberry cake." Erza Scarlet notice something wrong as she look around left-to-right. "Kagura, have you seen Millianna?"

"I saw Millianna holding hands with Naruko, Erza." Kagura answer her.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Start:** _ **Lemon scene**_

Inside the guest room of Crocus Palace, in _**Sound Barrier Technique**_ , __where Millianna grabbed Naruko by her whiskered-cheeks and brought her into a deep kiss. Naruko smirked while having Millianna's tongue shoved down her throat. Naruko pulled away and undressed her dress robes except her orange panties showing her F-Cupped breasts while Millianna licked her lips. She moved Naruko over to their king-size bed and made Naruko sit on the bed. The cat-girl quickly got on her knees and made a 69 position. She turn on her shoulder and looked up at Naruko and back to her panties. She pulled Naruko's panties. Millianna's gasped when she saw Naruko's tool.

 _'Oh, my god! It's so BIG!_ _'_ Naruko saw her look and smiled. She placed a hand on her face and rubbed her cheek with her thumb as Millianna purrs. She leaned into Naruko's hand and smiled. She wrapped one hand around Naruko's long, ten-inched member before slowly pumping her. Naruko let out a small groan of pleasure, which sent a huge amount of pride flow through Millianna.

She decided to make him moan even louder when she licked the top of Naruko's member. Naruto looked down at her with a full blown grin. Before she even knew what happened, she found herself facing Naruko's tool, while Naruto was facing her wet folds.

"It's not fair, I get all the pleasure here. I want you to love this too. . . !" With that said, Naruko ripped Millianna's dress robes like an animal and attacked her folds/wet pussy with her tongue and holding then stroking Millianna's tail. Millianna let out a long moan of pleasure. Naruko picked up her pace when he felt her sucking on him.

"Oh, kami, that feels great Milli-chan!" Millianna smiled and she began to hum on Naruko's cock while she sucked her off. Naruko gritted her fang/teeth from the pleasure she was feeling.

Naruko began to tongue fuck her after making her soaking wet. "OH YES! Keep going Naru-chan! I'm almost there!" Naruko didn't deny her wish and continued until she started to shake.

"I'M COMMING! YEEES!" Naruko sat back and let the juices flow from her into her mouth. When Naruko was done, she licked his lips and sat on the bed. Not needing to be told what to do, Millianna got up and made/crwaled her way over to Naruko. She sat above Naruko's member and kissed her on the lips.

"Be gentle with me. . . its my first time. . ." Naruko kissed her back and nodded.

"You don't have to worry about that at all. . ." Millianna nodded and slowly began to let Naruko penetrate her. She bit her lip as she felt Naruko inside her.

"Oh, my, you're so big!" She gasped out. Naruko slowly moved back and thrusted again. Naruko grabbed one of Millianna's F-Cupped breasts and began to suck on it while rubbing it. She moaned even more and began moving up and down on her own. She looked at Naruko with pleading eyes for her to move even faster. Naruko smiled and kissed her on the lips before moving even faster inside her.

Her breasts were moving in unison at the constant pounding he gave her. "Kami, you really needed this you know that?!" Naruto asked. Millianna kissed her and nodded.

"I know, just don't stop fucking me with that giant cock of yours!" Naruko started to move even deeper inside her to the point he was poking her barrier. "N-Naruko! I-I'm coming! INSIDE! I WANT IT INSIDE ME!" She yelled.

Naruko began moving as fast as she could. He gave one last thrust before shooting his seed into her. The cat-girl mage let her eyes roll into the back of her head as she felt her womanhood start quivering in pleasure. Naruko kissed her and stood up, with her still on Naruko. She placed her on the bed and slowly pulled out. Almost instantly, a small river of Naruko's seed was seen flowing out of her. Naruko smirked at her work before she saw Millianna grab her cock again.

"Are you ready for another round, Milli-chan~?" Naruko made cheshire-smile while stroking Millianna's tail as she purrs in pleasure. "Nyaaa~ oh, yes, Naru-chan! I want more!" Naruko just made a hand-seal of _**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu/Shadow Clone Technique**_ and it shows more clones.

"Well then, shall we!" Naruko and the clones said unison.

 **-Half-hours later-**

Squeak. . . thump. . . squeak. . . thump. . .

Mmm. . . slurp. . . mmm. . . slurp. . .

Once again they're sex session as Millianna was gangbanged Naruko and her four clones, Millianna was in doggy-style and cow-girl postion while riding the real Naruko up-and-down of her wet pussy, Naruko clone#1 thrusting her cock on Millianna's asshole and stroking her tail in pleasure, Naruko clone#2 holding Millianna's head as she keeps thrusting her cock on cat-girl's throat, and finally Millianna stroking Naruko clone#3's and #4's cocks. 'Ahh, hah! More! More!' She moaned. Millianna was at her limit and the clone released all they had. 'Gonna cum. . . gonna cum!' Millianna moaned in her mind as the Naruko and the clones burst out their cums all over her.

The clones vanished as Millianna collapse on Naruko panted happily as they fall asleep of their sex hours. The Vixen had marked the Cat as her beloved mate.

 **End:** _ **Lemon scene**_

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Epilogue**

 **Three Years later. . .**

Millianna Uzumaki gave birth four healthy babies: Salem Uzumaki, a three-year old which he has his mother's (Naruko's) hair, eyes, and whiskered-cheeks; Luna Uzumaki, also a three-year old which she has her mother's (Milliana's) cat-like hair, eyes, and four red whiskered-cheeks; and two newly born: Kuroka and Koneko also known Shirone by the people (including her godmother). Erza became godmother of Kuroka, Mirajane Strauss became godmother of Koneko, Natsu Dragneel became godfather of Salem and finally Lucy Hearfilia became godmother of Luna, as they enjoyed spoiling their godchildren.

In comically dust cloud, where Gray Fullbuster and Gajeel Redfox were pouncing by Salem and Luna for destroying their favorite godly sushi/ramen as a payback hits them very HARD.

"Somebody get this brat off of me! *Smack* Agh!" Gray was smacked hard by Salem since Gray destroyed his ramen while Natsu himself laughing out of ice-user's humiliation.

"Teach that ice-stripper a lesson, Salem!" Natsu supports his godson as Happy replied. "Aye!"

"Blondie, please help me!" Gajeel crawled out slowly of the dust as Luna hold his leg a grip pulled him back the dust and keeps scratching him while Lucy giggling her goddaughter's action.

Everyone along with Naruko and Millianna are laughing including Kuroka and Koneko that they're gurgling in laughter while their godmothers holding them just 'awe' of their cuteness as they watch of Gray's and Gajeel's punishment/amusement.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Story end**


End file.
